Callsigns
For callsigns in-game characters have used, see Category:Callsigns. Callsigns are a feature in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Similar in appearance to nametags, they show up on screen whenever a player gets a kill, completes an objective and so on. They are very customizable, with at least 594 possible titles in game. Titles can be anything from "F.N.G." to "Suppressor" to "Surgical". With the titles come a visual background that has something to do with the title. Also available for customization are emblems, of which there are 294. Emblems are little more than small pictures that are just another way to distinguish yourself from other players. Category:Callsigns Titles WARNING: This List is incomplete NOTE: When uploading pictures for each title, please provide a clear, un-pixelated photo of 150 by 30 pixels. NOTE: When listing criteria for earning a certain title, please refrain from posting in the first-person Flags *Australia *Austria *Belgium *Brazil *Canada *China *Czech Republic *Denmark *El Salvador *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hong Kong *India *Iran *Reverse Irish *Israel lol *Italy *Japan *Luxembourg *Mexico *Netherlands *New Zealand *Norway *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Reverse Italian *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Africa *South Korea *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Taiwan *Turkey *United Arab Emirates *United Kingdom *United States of America Known emblems * Call of Duty characters' heads: ** Sergeant Simon Riley A.K.A Ghost - (Be the MVP in a Team Deathmatch) ** Al-Asad ** SSgt. Griggs ** Makarov ** Soap ** Dunn * * Riot shield with a skull on - (Get a 3 kill streak using riot shield beatdowns and complete the challange) * Shotgun shells (awarded with MMMM... Brains. completing Both Barrels challenge) * Dogtags - (Default Starting Emblem) * Daisy Flower - (Awarded alongside "Pushin' Daisies" title) * Bar of pink soap - (You need to be killed, then get a revenge kill with a sticky semtex grenade attached to the killer's body) * (2) Skulls * A Single Pistol - (Complete "Sidekick" challenge) * Bloody Handprint symbol - (Awarded alongside "Streaker" Confirmed) * Steaks * Rank - (Composed of several emblems, awarded for attaining each MP rank) * Dual pistols * Shark face - (Awarded for "The Feared" title (Proven to be untrue)) '' * Gorilla with Crown - complete Enemy of the State challenge * Black Skull * Golden Eagle (Complete the "Flawless" challenge) * Man in Crosshairs (Unlocked by killing two people with one headshot) * Infinity Ward logo * Crutches - ''(Awarded alongside "Accident Prone" title) Untrue * Marijuana leaf - (Awarded alongside "Blunt Trauma" or "Joint Ops" titles**) Proven false. Awarded with The Denier challenge. * Heartbeat sensor * Men raising flag (Iwo Jima) * Hearts * Tan Beret (Ranger) * Red Beret (Airborne) * Medic Helmet * Parachute * Juggernaut head * Comic book-style Juggernaut head * UFO (Kill someone, pick up their weapon, and kill them again with their own weapon.) * Cartoon girl's head - (Awarded alongside "Dishes are Done" title**) * Painkiller pill-"(Once painkiller is active, survive enough to kill you normally as you kill another player) * Martyrdom grenade-"(Awarded for getting a kill with the Martyrdom Death Streak)" * Copycat Head * Velociraptor Talon * Crossed Knives * A Single Throwing Knife * Porter Justice poster * "Bling" perk emblem * Ninja Shuirken-backstabber challenge * Binoculars * Snowmobile * Biological Hazard Symbol * Pink Skull * Tiger *Pig *8-Ball *Infinity Ward Flask *Bloodied skull with a bullet hole in front of a green back. - (Awarded when winning 30 Team Deathmatch matches (Team Player: III)(Untrue completed the challange and did not get it)) *Pave Low (Acquired after calling in 25 Pave Low helicopters) **Note: These may be attributed to subsequent or additional challenges that follow the listed title unlock - please confirm Known animated emblems *Rotating Skull *Rotating UAV - Call in 50 UAVs *Rotating Counter-UAV - Call in 50 Counter-UAVs *Rotating Air drop - Call in 50 Airdrops *Rotating Predator missile - Call in 50 Predator Missiles. Complete Air to Ground III Challenge *Rotating Emergency Airdrops - Call in 25 Emergency Airdrops *Rotating Sentry Gun - Call in 50 Sentry Guns. *Rotating Harrier - Call in 50 Harriers Complete Vertical Takeoff III Challenge *Rotating Nuclear Symbol - Call in 10 Tactical Nukes *Rotating Pave Low - Call in 25 Pave Lows *Rotating Attack Helicopter- SHIT *Rotating AC-130 - Launch 25 AC-130's *Rotating Tesla Ball - Call in 10 EMPs *Rotating Modern Warfare Green Star (Call in a nuke in a game when your team is just about to lose the match: Unconfirmed) (Called in a Nuke when the other team had 195 in HQ and no star) Reference Category:It's Sabotage